internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
National League A
National League A (NLA) is a professional ice hockey league in Switzerland. It is the top tier of the Swiss hockey league system and of the two-tier National League. Prior to the 2007-08 season, the league was officially called Nationalliga A (German, French: Ligue Nationale A (LNA), Italian: Lega Nazionale A). The NLA has the most attended hockey club in Europe, SC Bern, and is also the second most attended league within the same continent, only surpassed by the Swedish Elitserien. Season structure During the regular season, each of the 12 teams play 50 games. The top eight teams after the regular season qualify for the playoffs to determine the Swiss champion in best-of-seven series'. The bottom four teams in the standings play a relegation tournament with the loser then playing the winner of the National League B playoffs in a best-of-seven series for a spot in the successive NLA season. Current teams The following teams will participate in the 2015–16 NLA season: Past champions For a season-by-season articles, see List of NLA seasons. *2016 - SC Bern *2015 - HC Davos *2014 – ZSC Lions *2013 – SC Bern *2012 - ZSC Lions *2011 - HC Davos *2010 - SC Bern *2009 - HC Davos *2008 - ZSC Lions *2007 - HC Davos *2006 - HC Lugano *2005 - HC Davos *2004 - SC Bern *2003 - HC Lugano *2002 - HC Davos *2001 - ZSC Lions *2000 - ZSC Lions *1999 - HC Lugano *1998 - EV Zug *1997 - SC Bern *1996 - Kloten Flyers *1995 - Kloten Flyers *1994 - Kloten Flyers *1993 - Kloten Flyers *1992 - SC Bern *1991 - SC Bern *1990 - HC Lugano *1989 - SC Bern *1988 - HC Lugano *1987 - HC Lugano *1986 - HC Lugano *1985 - HC Davos *1984 - HC Davos *1983 - EHC Biel *1982 - EHC Arosa *1981 - EHC Biel *1980 - EHC Arosa *1979 - SC Bern *1978 - EHC Biel *1977 - SC Bern *1976 - SCL Tigers *1975 - SC Bern *1974 - SC Bern *1973 - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds *1972 - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds *1971 - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds *1970 - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds *1969 - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds *1968 - HC La Chaux-de-Fonds *1967 - Kloten Flyers *1966 - Grasshopper-Club Zürich *1965 - SC Bern *1964 - HC Villars *1963 - HC Villars *1962 - EHC Visp *1961 - ZSC Lions *1960 - HC Davos *1959 - SC Bern *1958 - HC Davos *1957 - EHC Arosa *1956 - EHC Arosa *1955 - EHC Arosa *1954 - EHC Arosa *1953 - EHC Arosa *1952 - EHC Arosa *1951 - EHC Arosa *1950 - HC Davos *1949 - ZSC Lions *1948 - HC Davos *1947 - HC Davos *1946 - HC Davos *1945 - HC Davos *1944 - HC Davos *1943 - HC Davos *1942 - HC Davos *1941 - HC Davos *1940 - not played (see: 1939-40 Swiss National Tournament) *1939 - HC Davos *1938 - HC Davos References External links * National League, official website * National League, official website * Puck.ch Results of Swiss Ice Hockey - in English, French, German and Italian * Meltzer, Bill. "Hockey a Hot Ticket in Switzerland" at NHL.com. Retrieved 04-06-06. * Meltzer, Bill. "Former NHLers Shining in Switzerland" at NHL.com. Retrieved 10-25-06. * Pat Schafhauser Foundation * An Analysis Of The Swiss NLA * All-time standings 1909-2008 See also *National League B Category:Ice hockey leagues